1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a cooler and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a cooler that can uniformly cool the entire surfaces of a large display device and a display device including the cooler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital display devices employing a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP) consume a large amount of power and generate a large amount of heat. When a digital display device is installed in an indoor or outdoor place, a temperature of a display panel increases due to heat of sunlight, and accordingly, a cooler to decrease the temperature of the display panel is required.
In general, a conventional cooler mainly uses a blower to cool a display panel by blowing air by revolving a fan. In the conventional cooler, a large-sized fan is used to increase a cooling performance, and thus the size of a housing covering the fan is increased, thereby increasing the entire size of the blower.
To solve this problem, there is a need to develop a device to reduce the size of a blower and to improve a cooling efficiency of the blower, by arranging a plurality of small-sized blowers and simultaneously operating the blowers. However, such a device results in non-uniformity of air flow rate during cooling and also results in loss of air flow rate. In particularly, when a temperature distribution of a display panel is not uniform due to the non-uniformity of air flow rate, the display panel eventually deteriorates, thereby resulting in deterioration in performance of the display panel.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a device capable of preventing the display panel from deteriorating by removing the non-uniformity and loss of air flow rate in the cooler including a plurality of blowers.